


[Podfic] Eight Invitations

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thanksgiving, Tony Stark has a way of becoming the center of attention, Tony Stark is a Daddy now, not in that way you fiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofEight Invitations, part 15 of the 4 Minute Window series. Written by Speranza with art by alby_mangroves and revolutionaryjo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248563
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	[Podfic] Eight Invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600688) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  
  
Cover Art by revolutionaryjo with art by alby_mangroves

 **Length:** 21:02

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+15+-+Eight+Invitations.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (10.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/azucgvxzevtnc7j/%255BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%255D_4_Minute_Window_Series_15_-_Eight_Invitations.mp3/file)  
[M4B (8.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zmzk7rx2ifpgyh9/%255BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%255D_4_Minute_Window_Series_15_-_Eight_Invitations.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 (10.0 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+15+-+Eight+Invitations.mp3)  
[M4B (8.0 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+15+-+Eight+Invitations.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/189398596471/podfic-eight-invitations-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't be Thanksgiving without it. Enjoy! Be sure to visit the [written work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600688) to see all the lovely art too!


End file.
